Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen
by Nina.4444
Summary: The memorable, quirky, happy and sad times of Mr and Mrs G Callen...not that you would ever let Kensi Blye hear you call her that!
1. Desk Duty

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen  
><strong>

**Desk Duty**

He pushed open the door tentatively taking a deep breath readying himself for what he knew was to come. Shutting it quietly behind him he pulled off his heavy jacket and hung it up behind the door before moving down the carpeted hall. He could see the teams smirking faces in the back of his mind as they had all formed when he had said that he was leaving for the day all of them not envious at all of Callen's next job after the long day that they had had.

"Hope your couch is comfier than the one here G" Sam had called after him to which he had acknowledged with a simple glare before he had left the covert building hidden deep in a rundown neighbourhood of windy streets and abandoned houses.

When Callen walked into the large lounge and kitchen area he felt a familiar warm feeling spread through his chest as his eyes took in the sight before him. She lay on the couch on her side one arm folded beneath her head while the other lay limply over her stomach. Her eyes were closed and the sunlight that filtered through the window made her tanned skin shimmer. He couldn't help the grin that crept onto his lips and he let his bag slide of his shoulder placing it softly on the ground before moving towards her. He crouched down beside her and lifted his hand to brush back one of her chocolate brown curls that had escaped from the clip she held her hair back with,

"Don't touch me" He froze in shock his arm suspended in mid air and when her eyes snapped open he could see the anger in them. The anger, he reminded himself, that he had completely expected. The anger that made her brown eyes sparkle distracting him from the glare that he was supposed to be worried about,

"G" Her sharp voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he retracted his hand as she sat up with a small amount of effort,

Without another word she stood up and walked around him towards the kitchen without so much as a hello. It hurt, he would admit it. He felt a sharp blow to the stomach. They rarely fought, hardly ever actually fought. Sure they disagreed, had arguments but they never really fought. So of course it bothered him.

He stood and followed the woman catching sight of the stone that sparkled as the sun caught it. The stone attached to the golden band he had slid onto her finger almost two years before. Looking down at his own finger he observed his matching thicker band minus the diamonds of course. When he looked back up he gulped seeing her glaring at him once again and forced the smile that had reformed on his lips away,

"Kens" But her glare just intensified as she took another sip of water holding her hand up at him. And for a moment he wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh and hold her and kiss her because at that moment she was the most beautiful and most comical thing he'd ever seen. He knew she couldn't be angry with him, not really. She had no real grounds to be upset with him not that she would ever admit it. They were both to stubborn for their own good.

"Love" He tried again and this time the scathing look caused him to hear Sam's words again and glance back towards their couch where he knew there was a high possibility he would sleeping that night.

"Don't talk to me I'm angry at you" She stated and he nodded having learned over the last couple of months that the worst thing he could do was to disagree with her.

"You can take the couch tonight Callen" She said coldly the unforgiving anger laced in her voice. But he wasn't happy with that and he certainly wasn't going to spend the night without her. It wasn't something they'd done once in the past two years. Not unless they'd had to. Unless one of them was undercover somewhere or they had pulled an all nighter at work. Apart from those few exceptions they'd spent every night wrapped up in each other neither wanting to be anywhere else.

It wasn't going to change now.

The senior agent followed the female, junior one to their bedroom where she began to pull the top she was wearing from her frame. He grinned, thanking the heavens that she had her back turned to him, when she got her arms stuck and after a few seconds of her struggling he crossed the room tugging the offending item over her head, only to be met with the same glare as before. Once she'd pulled on a more comfy attire as she had been doing each night she'd gotten home from work she turned back to the doorway ready to leave. Only to be met with her husband who wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

He didn't fail to realise that the fact that she hadn't yet changed meant that she'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd arrived home from the OSP building which she'd left in a huff while he and Sam had been at the boatshed questioning a suspect. Deek's had been quick to inform them however that she'd made quite the show storming down the stairs with Hetty calling her back from the balcony above.

He also couldn't help but notice it was one of his shirts she had pulled over her head. The one that she had claimed as her own that fell to her mid thigh that looked mighty good on her and that made it even harder to take the irritated woman seriously.

"Move" she commanded irately but he shook her head watching her eyes narrow dangerously and was glad that he had seen her gun lying on the oak dinner table along with her phone and her keys before he had followed her up the hall.

"Move" She repeated more forcefully but it was about as successful as the first time she had made her request. Finally she gave in and threw her hands up looking at him furiously,

"Desk duty Callen...Desk duty!" he just watched her knowing that she'd be able to tell simply by looking at him that he had been deadly serious when he'd told Hetty that he thought it was time for his wife to ease up on the fieldwork. Sure he probably should have talked it through with her first but he knew there was no way he'd ever get her to agree.

But then she surprised him, as she did a lot, and he frowned as he watched the anger in her eyes evaporate being replaced by sadness and exhaustion the latter which he had been seeing in her far too often which had made him decide in the first place to lighten her work load a little.

"My jobs what I live for G, you know that. It's what we both live for. It's who we are. You can't take that away from me" she said quietly and his heart swelled taking in the sight of her eyes filling with tears. She turned from him and trudged into their ensuite standing at the vanity. He followed her once again and resisted her as she tried to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're wrong Kens" and even he was shocked with his words for a moment cursing himself but he ploughed on before she could get even more upset with him.

"I used to live for work love and yeah it is who we are but I'm so much more now Kens, we're so much more. And now I live for more than work and I'm not going to let anything take that away from me Kensi" He spoke to her holding her gaze in the mirror with his arms still wrapped around her. Even though he'd seen her cry more in the last three weeks than in their whole relationship he still wasn't immune to the horrible feeling that consumed him whenever he saw the salty drops roll down her cheeks.

"G I didn't mean—" But he cut her off as he gently spun her around and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I know" he whispered and then he replaced his finger with his lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back he wiped her tears from her faintly flushed cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really angry with you I'm just not used to being so...useless" his heart ached with her last word and he could feel her frustration with herself. She didn't want to slow down, she didn't want to stop working and she wasn't used to having to take care of herself so carefully. She didn't know how. Callen kissed her once more before replying,

"You're definitely not useless Kens you've got the most important job of all" And her eyes shined once again but this time with happiness as a smile spread across her lips. Their hands met each other's his laying over the top of hers beneath the hem of his shirt on the soft skin of her stomach and she knew that as far as her husband and best friend was concerned she was doing the most important job in the world.

As her hand gently cupped over her slightly rounded stomach she leaned into his arms letting herself relax for the first time in days knowing that she wasn't useless and helpless or feeble and vulnerable like she had been thinking. Instead she was still the strong and independent Agent Kensi Blye that she had always been and her body warmed as she caught her husband looking down at her tenderly and knew that he had been right all along.

Not that she would ever admit it.

**reviewww! please : )**

**There we go...wanted to write some Callen/Kensi fluffy happiness I hope you enjoy! I think I'll write some more like this they make me happy...**

**Let me know if you think I should continue?**

**If I do it'll probably be random moments from Kensi and Callen's life while she's pregnant and they prepare for their baby and maybe afterwards? : ) Anywho let me know what you think about it! **

**Thank you for reading guys, hope you liked it!**

**Nina xx**


	2. trouble in the field

**Trouble in the Field**

_His heart clenched when he looked down at his ringing phone and saw the caller ID. Without hesitating he answered the call holding it to his ear,_

"_Deeks?" _

"_Your hysterical wife is balling her eyes out in my arms" Callen felt his chest tighten even further. He knew he shouldn't have agreed when Hetty said that they had to let her do her job; get out of the office for a bit. He knew he should have been more stubborn and argued that it should have been another day one where she had gotten more than three hours of sleep the night before. He had known something like this would happen. It was only then that he realised he still didn't know what had actually happened. With dread swelling inside of him he spoke again, _

"_What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked and the frantic worry in his voice caused Sam and Nate to look up at him from the case files in concern,_

"_Kens just breathe it's okay" Callen could hear Deeks speaking to his wife, trying to calm her down _

"_Deek's what's going on?" he repeated more forcefully this time..._

**One hour earlier**

He watched her leave the building under Deek's arm that was swung over her shoulders laughing at one of their jokes. She'd finally convinced Hetty to let her go and check out the crime scene instead of sending Callen and Sam out for everything like she had been. That or Sam and Deek's out or Callen and Deeks. But never her.

So finally she got to go and as Hetty gave her permission the others laughed as her face lit up like a kid at Christmas who had received everything they'd ever wanted. And so she had stood up and grabbed Deeks' hand grabbing their stuff and the car keys before she turned to leave.

"Kensi" Callen called after her and she turned,

"Be careful" he warned her seriously but couldn't help but smile a little at her excitement.

"Deeks" He called again and Kensi raised an eyebrow at him,

"Look after her" he heard Kensi scoff but ignored his wife looking at Deeks who nodded his head before swinging an arm around her shoulders,

"Course Callen" he said before he looked down at her,

"Ready partner?" She grinned excitedly and they moved out the building. He was excited to be going out with her again, to have his partner back. It wasn't the same going out with Callen or Sam. It was fine but as partners he and Kensi just clicked, like Sam and Callen did. They worked easily together, with each other, they could anticipate the others next words and moves. They were good partners.

They had headed to the crime scene and he hadn't even bothered to fight her for the keys knowing that after being contained at the office she was bounding to get back into the field and there was no way she would be handing over the keys. So he slid into the passenger seat and held on as she backed out of the parking lot. But Deeks didn't fail to notice that his partner who usually drove with crazy abandonment of the road rules was just that little more careful now and he grinned to himself knowing that she was going to make a fantastic mother.

They had the crime scene processed within half an hour before they were back in the car heading back to OSP. Deek's knew he should have taken her back straight away. He knew that she was weary and both Callen and Hetty had reminded him that she was tiring easily in her early pregnancy and hardly getting any sleep. But no...he had to be an idiot and grinned at her as he drove into the little building that was so familiar to both of them.

Fifteen minutes later he stood just outside the small yet busy shop his arms full with a crying Kensi. Her sobs broke his heart and at the same time scared the hell out of him because he didn't know what to do with the woman. She was his strong, independent, tough Kensi who could take down fully grown men in seconds and who always had his back but now she was a hysterical mess of tears in his arms.

Somehow he managed to pull out his phone and hit the number 3 letting it ring as he held the phone to his ear while his other hand rubbed Kensi's back gently trying to get her to calm down,

"Deeks?" He swallowed nervously as Callen answered the phone but with another gut wrenching sob from Kensi he simply told Callen exactly what was going on,

"Your hysterical wife is balling her eyes out in my arms" he stated simply,

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Deeks could hear the worry in the senior agent's voice and knew that he was beginning to panic. But his attention was drawn from his conversation with his superior when Kensi let out a rather painful sounding hiccup that wracked her entire body,

"Kens just breathe it's okay" he reassured her gently thanking the heavens as she slowly became a little quieter in his arms,

"Deek's what's going on?" he heard Callen ask again and he sighed...

"The donut shop has no chocolate left"

**OSP BUILDING**

Callen grinned unable to stop himself even at the sounds of his wife crying not far from the phone. The senior agent leaned back in his chair with a smirk growing on his lips causing Nate and Sam to watch him curiously,

"Well what are you going to do about that Deeks?" He said teasingly,

"This is not funny Callen she's really upset" Callen sighed deciding against giving the distressed Deeks any more trouble...for now.

"Alright let me talk to her" he said and a second later he heard his wife's voice choked from the heavy crying she'd obviously been doing,

"G?"

"Hey love what's wrong" he asked softly with no intentions whatsoever of upsetting his wife even more,

"They don't have any chocolate G" he struggled not to laugh biting his lip harshly and wondered how on earth Deek's was managing to stay serious,

"It's okay Kens we've got chocolate back here at the office just head back here okay love?" He heard her sniffle slightly and finally she responded in a small voice,

"okay"

"And let Deeks drive alright" He added quickly. Once he'd hung up from his wife he grabbed his keys and turned to the other men.

"Someone ring the donut store around the corner and make sure they have a box of chocolate donuts waiting for me when I get there and make sure they don't get back before I do" he said quickly before striding out of the office hearing Nate and Sam's laughter as he left.

Thankfully the senior agent who was supposed to be out catching terrorists and fighting crime managed to get back to the office with a large pink box in his hand jogging inside only to be met with his boss, the team psychologist and his partner all with similar smirks on their faces,

"good timing G they're about to walk through the door" And surely enough seconds later Deeks walked in with his arm around his red faced wife. He was quick to envelope her in his arms not caring about office rules and watched as her face lit up as she spied to box on the desk.

As she opened it he sat atop of her desk and she stood between his legs with the box in her hands. But seconds later she froze and Callen along with the others minus Hetty of course tensed.

"Kens what's wrong" He asked carefully and she slowly turned back around to face him, he took in the horrified expression on her face,

"Kens?" She looked up to meet his eyes before she spoke,

"I just cried over donuts"

**Please review!**

**Don't like this one as much as the first but throw me a review and let me know what you think! : ) **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and I hope you're enjoying it**

**Nina xx**


	3. little baby bumps

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Little baby bumps**

He turned from the kitchen bench and grinned at the woman who stood in front of him lit up by the sun flowing in from the open window.

The black jeans she wore looked as if they were painted on but her long, slim legs but the senior agent found they were hard to pay attention to when all she wore on top was a lacy, black bra that her breasts filled out even more than usual plump with her pregnancy. Normally if Callen realised that he wasn't focusing on either of these things he'd begin to worry what was wrong with him but all he could see was her wide, giddy grin and sparkling eyes.

She walked barefoot towards him and his eyes flitted down the sparkle of her wedding rings catching his eye. When she was no more than several steps from him he raised an eyebrow at her and her grin only widened even further but then she stopped and slowly turned sideways.

"Was this here yesterday?" She asked innocently and it was then that he saw what she was talking about as she raised her hand to settle on her stomach. Callen felt his heart swell and it was him that took the last few steps to her before he dropped to his knees softly. He grinned up at her eye level with her stomach where he could see the tiny bump that was forming. He placed a hand on either sides of her hips and turned her until she was facing him again,

"Hi baby" He breathed into her stomach and he heard her laugh. Looking up at her with wide eyes he spoke,

"Look Kens" She nodded hearing the excitement in his voice,

"I know" she said and he smiled again planting a kiss on her stomach just above her belly button. Then, while his hand did not once break contact with her bump, he slowly got to his feet. Callen ran a hand down his wife's flushed cheek staring at her with the most belief and wonder she'd seen in a long time.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her as his lips met hers. It was a kiss of love, pure, undying, unwavering, everlasting love. It was full of excitement, of hope and passion. It was a kiss of two agents in love, married, in their home, with their child safely between them. And neither could be happier.

"I love you so much" He spoke against her lips,

"I love you too"

**Yay! Here's another one guys I hope you like it I love writing them : )**

**Please review**** and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading! And thankyou to the person who reviewed with the little mistake in the beginning :) It's all fixed now! Thanks  
><strong>

**Nina xx**


	4. Peaceful Mornings

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen **

**Peaceful Mornings **

Agent Kensi Blye slowly awoke from her slumber surprisingly before her alarm clock blasted her awake as usual. She moved to stretch out her stiff muscles only to find she couldn't. Looking around she was momentarily confused but she smiled lightly when the light snores of G Callen registered close to her right ear, his breath hot on her skin. She was trapped in his arms that were tightly wrapped around her body. Not that she minded.

She smiled content and snuggled back down into him. There was a small stream of golden morning light that was just enough to light up the room allowing her to be able to make out the peaceful look on his face when she turned her head slightly. She carefully moved her hand down her body being cautious not to wake him. Finally she found the hem of her shirt and let her hand slip under it and settle on her skin where she knew her baby was growing.

Her baby.

She never thought it would have been possible. She'd always wanted children but as time went on she'd slowly lost hope that it would ever happen for her. She just didn't realise that her entire future had been sitting inches away from her at his identical desk on her left for three years. And even though she was terrified of everything there was to come she had to admit that even though she didn't have an abundance of blood family to help she knew she had her own amazing family right there in LA that would drop everything to help G or her out in a heartbeat and she knew that their baby was going to grow up loved, cherished ...and highly overprotected. She could only imagine if the baby was a girl with Daddy, Uncle Sam and Uncle Deeks watching over her.

From the cosy, comfort of her bedroom it felt as though nothing could go wrong, like the next seven months would fly by with ease and grace. She felt completely relaxed and for the first time in a long time she let herself enjoy the moment without worrying about the cot or the bills or finding a midwife or the nausea that was bound to hit or how on earth she was going to spend another day shackled to her desk doing paperwork. Suddenly a much larger hand covered hers on her stomach and she grinned her mind emptying as her husband threaded his fingers through hers and caressed her skin slightly. He nudged his chin into the nook of her neck and she laughed quietly as his stubble tickled her soft skin.

"Morning gorgeous, how's my two favourite people this morning?" Her heart melted at his words; yes everything would all be alright. Everything would all be better than alright.

She'd finally got her family.

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think! (review)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Nina xx**


	5. Growing Out

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Growing out **

Kensi stood facing the ceiling length sliding door that doubled as a mirror against the opposite wall. Her rounded stomach was as flat as she could possibly get it and her face was slowly but surely turning a bright red as she held her breath. After several moments she gasped sucking in a long breath of air and let out a long, loud string of swear words that echoed around the room. Looking up at the mirror again as her hands fell to her sides in disappointment she glared before trying once more to force the small silver button through the hole of her jeans.

After several more attempts Kensi let out a loud cry and slid down the wall exhausted and frustration.

"Hey baby I don't think Hetty would think that language would be very appropriate for the baby" Looking up she glared at the man who had just walked into the bedroom buttoning up his shirt effortlessly. She sighed running a hand over her face,

"What's wrong?" he asked a second later looking down at his wife in confusion and concern only to see her point to her jeans and he quickly caught on when he saw her favourite jeans undone,

"I'm getting fatter" She said and Callen raised an eyebrow at her trying not to smile at his devastated wife,

"No you aren't honey you're pregnant" But his logical response wasn't enough for her. She held a hand up and he pulled her upright until she was standing in front of him. She grabbed his hand and led them to the bed,

"You know Kens I'd love to but we really have to get to wor-" He stopped and finished his sentence with a laugh when she turned to glare at him once again. She flopped backwards onto the bed and grabbed a side each of her jeans.

"Pull these together" Callen let out a laugh,

"please!" She added a little more desperately,

"Kens we can get you some more jeans" he said knowing that Hetty had millions at OSP and he would be very surprised if their resourceful and unstoppable boss hadn't already ordered in bigger sizes for Kensi.

"G!"She yelled at him and before he knew it he was leaning over the bed holding her jeans and pulling them tighter around her hips,

"Pull, pull, pull, pull" she encouraged and he climbed onto the bed straddling her hips. A second later he stopped and shook his head,

"Sweetheart you're just going to have to accept it okay, we'll go shopping this weekend alright" he tried but he could tell she was on the verge of either throwing a hissy fit or bursting out in tears. And he wasn't exactly which one he'd prefer,

"Kens it's to be expected plus it means our baby's growing properly" he said hoping, praying, begging and everything else for her not to get upset.

She sighed in exasperation and he in relief as he pulled her up into a sitting position while he turned and pulled out another pair of jeans for her that he knew she thought were too big. After he'd grabbed the end of her jeans and managed to tug them from off her legs with an effort since they were so tight he crouched down and let her step into the new pair that were receiving a harsh glare from his wife. He pulled the denim up over her legs and still crouching he easily slipped the button through the hole. And just before he stood up he raised her shirt and kissed her belly quickly before bouncing up and kissing her.

When they pulled apart she grinned against his lips,

"Thank you" he smiled and kissed her again,

"Now let's go cause we're late!"

**Thank you, thank you, thankyou!**

**Really though thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means sooooooooooooooooo much!**

**And thank you weeping angel of fear for your review it was really really special and inspired me to write this one right there and then for you so thank you loads!**

**I hope you guys like this one anddd remember I'm a sucker for a review **

**Thank you all**

**Nina xx**


	6. He Knows What's Best

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**He Knows What's Best**

The team minus Hetty and Callen stood in Eric's lair discussing the latest case and watching some of the footage Eric had managed to retrieve off one of the shops surveillance cameras.

Abruptly they were startled when interrupted by their very own senior agent in charge who had appeared out of nowhere...but then again he did that a lot.

"You young lady have three more bites and I'm taking that off you" Callen said as he leaned on the opposite side of the table from her. When Kensi turned she looked at her husband hey eyebrows raising,

"You're not taking this off me" she stated defiantly and Deeks, Sam, Nate and Eric all turned focusing on the couple with smirks on their faces only wishing they had popcorn for the show and feeling slightly sorry for Callen.

But then again, thought Sam as he watched his partner give his wife a pointed look if you're going to challenge her...

"You know those just—" But Callen's words were cut off when Kensi took a very, very large bite out of the creamy donut she was holding before looking back at Callen with satisfaction. Both Deeks and Eric snorted in amusement as they watched the pair while Sam and Nate tried to hide their smirks. Callen just shook his head,

"That's two" Kensi fixed him with a glare and while it worked on most people including most of the fully grown men in that room it appeared that G Callen had been on the receiving end of it one too many times to really worry about it now, or he was just acting which Deeks would put his money on.

It was scary!

"Kensi you know that they always make you sick" She shook her head,

"uh uh my morning sickness has pretty much stopped and my appetite is back it will be fine" But that didn't stop Callen from rounding the table before she could even move her very pregnant body several steps away from him,

Damn Callen

Before she knew it he had plucked the donut from her hand and had handed it to Sam who had looked surprised for a second before chucking it into the bin. They watched Kensi for a moment waiting for the explosion but instead she simply turned away from her husband picking up the case files again and moving away from him slightly. It was clear that she was angry at him and Callen had to conceal his smirk from his irritated wife. He accepted his copy of the notes from Eric who was still a little wary of the fuming Kensi beside him and the team got stuck into sorting through the mess.

It was as Sam was suggesting that they go and check out the nightclub where the petty officer had last been seen that he stopped talking abruptly when Callen turned to him and suddenly held out his file to Sam. Confused the ex seal picked it up and watched his partner swivel around and grab the bin from behind him while simultaneously hooking his foot around the leg of the chair that sat beneath the table. They watched Callen hold the bin in front of Kensi _just_ in time as her body flinched and she vomited into it. Callen gripped her shoulders once his wife was holding the bin herself and gently pushed her down in the chair before he pulled her hair back away from her face with one hand and rubbed her back with his other.

The others couldn't help but smile at the couple and watch the side of G Callen that they rarely got to see carefully but skilfully manage his wife's sickness expertly. But they all snapped into action when he turned and clicked at them mouthing water. It was then that Hetty walked in with a bottle holding it up to Deeks who cracked it open and passed it to Callen. When Kensi finally managed to stop throwing up she took the water and skulled half of it down effectively washing the unpleasant taste from her mouth along with the burning in her throat.

While Callen got rid of the evidence Kensi ran a hand over her face and held the cool bottle up to her flushed cheeks cooling them. After a minute she stood up and turned back to them only to find her husband walking back into the room a small smirk on his face. She raised a hand and pointed at him defiantly,

"Shut up" she commanded and the others grinned widely knowing that the two words were as much as Callen was ever going to get as an apology.

**Chapter number 6 for you guys hope you like it...**

**I love writing these they're lots of fun!**

**And Please review!**

**Thankyou!**

**Nina xx**


	7. Nightmare part 1

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Nightmare part 1**

Callen, Deeks, Nate and Sam were standing around Callen's desk...eating donuts...and not doing much of the paperwork they had been set for the day. So they were being productive. Hetty had already yelled at them along with Kensi for not getting anything done and had already warned them that they wouldn't be going back out into the field until they had handed in the very last page.

But it seemed the universe agreed with the team on this one, that they shouldn't be doing the boring old paperwork that Hetty was trying to subject them too. Instead it sent them a rather huge distraction and at the end of the day all the agents, psychologists and technicians alike would wish that they were back in there office doing the monotonous paperwork like they had been asked.

Their distraction came not long after Hetty had left for the second time and Kensi had escaped to the toilets to pee once again. All four men turned not five minutes later when they heard noise from behind them and spun around to see a young woman, blonde hair flying everywhere, skidding down the stairs looking as though she might topple over but somehow she didn't instead she ran in their direction causing all of them to frown in worry as she stopped her eyes wide, breathing heavily, she looked hysterical. It was Nate who stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Sarah...Sarah breathe...breathe" And then she began to shake her head violently,

"Kensi" She managed to struggle out and Callen was in front of her in seconds. The woman shook herself,

"Agent Blye she's in the bathroom she sc—

But she stopped talking when Callen took off up the stairs taking them three at a time Sam and Deeks steps behind him. When Callen pushed into the bathroom the door hit the wall with a loud thud but it wasn't nearly as distressing as the sound that Sam and Deeks both heard escape Callen's lips when the man saw his wife on the ground in front of him. It was neither a gasp nor a yell it was unnatural as if someone had stabbed him in the chest leaving him with a gaping chest wound.

They didn't blame him of course not when Callen moved and they had a clear view into the room. Kensi was half lying, half sitting on the floor of the bathroom her back against the wall. There were tears streaming down her face and if that wasn't concerning enough the bright red blood that they could see on the ground contrasted brightly with the white tiles. She was clutching her stomach and they could all see the pain on her face.

"G" she managed to breathe out from between her tightly pressed lips,

"Kensi" G asked frantically his eyes running over her body not knowing what to do. As he dropped to his knees beside his wife he met her eyes which were filled with pain and fear and horror,

"G something's wrong"

**Here's the next instalment of the story. This one will have more than one part though but won't necessarily come next. You'll be able to tell though by the chapter headings things, I'll give it the same name ..part 2 I hope that makes sense!**

**Thank you for the review of chapter 6 Fidi I'm really glad you like reading them!**

**Thank you all for reading and so much to those who have reviewed!**

**Nina xx**


	8. Nightmare part 2

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Nightmare part 2**

When Agent G Callen stood the knees of his jeans were soaked with blood. Her blood. There was so much blood. But the man didn't even notice as he hoisted his wife higher up into his arms. Deeks held the door open before the two agents along with Nate headed down the stairs.

The office was completely silent. No one was talking the only noise that ran through the building were the quiet gasps and whimpers that escaped Kensi's lips. A blanket that had been rushed in from Hetty sat between her legs and while she had one hand full of her husbands shirt her other lay over the bump on her stomach. Over the pain. Over her baby.

The car was at the door thanks to Sam who was still in the drivers seat but the back doors were open allowing Callen to ease his wife in before getting in himself and pulling her back onto his lap. Nate climbed in beside them and Deeks got in the front while Hetty said she'd follow them there with Eric. As soon as the doors were shut Sam's foot slammed on the accelerator and the sped off.

"G it hurts" Every man in the car looked to the woman, Sam glancing in the revision mirror. Her skin was pale and clammy and her cheeks were stained with tear tracks and streaked black mascara. They'd never seen her like this. Sure she'd been hurt in duty before but this was different.

"I know Kens, I know just breathe love. Just breathe" Nate leaned over and took Kensi's pulse again from where her hand was still clutching Callen's shirt while watching her breathing. Her head was tucked beneath Callen's chin and his arms were around her holding her tightly. As if he'd lose her if he let go.

Thanks to Eric they sped through every red light the traffic around them stopped at all sides of the intersections and they made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes. More than once Callen had to brace both him and Kensi to stop from rolling out of the seats but he sent a silent thanks to Sam and Eric when he saw the hospital come into view.

And apparently they knew they were coming as well.

Several doctors were waiting for them as they skidded to a stop outside of the hospital.

"Honey let go" But Kensi didn't appear to hear him and instead he walked alongside the stretcher he had carefully placed his wife down on while he heard Nate telling the doctors everything he knew. He'd asked Kensi all the questions he knew they would while they'd been in the bathroom.

Not more than five minutes later Kensi's hand had been pried from Callen's shirt so the doctors had more room to get to her and it appeared that Kensi was losing consciousness.

Callen stood not more than two metres away from the bed and Sams grip on his shoulders was the only thing that was keeping the distraught agent from pushing through to his wife or his legs collapsing out from beneath him.

**Next part of nightmare hope you like it!**

**Review please!  
>Thank you to everyone<strong>

**Nina xx**

**P.s. big thanks to Cindy and Weeping angel of fear for their reviews on the last chapter : )**


	9. Nightmare part 3

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen **

**Nightmare part 3**

The doctor was talking, he could hear him. He could see the man's lips moving but he couldn't hear the words. He caught some but they were meaningless to him.

"Placental abruption...Kensi...surgery...baby"

Sam had led him to a seat and he had eventually moved, numb. By now the knees of his jeans were crusty with dried blood. Her blood. And now the doctor was talking to him. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd been pushed down into a seat. Didn't know how long it had been since Hetty and Eric had arrived. And he'd distantly heard Hetty on the phone to who he thought was Gibbs but he couldn't be sure. And now the doctor was talking and he looked very serious.

"Nate" it was the one word Callen was able to get out and the psychologist looked towards the senior agent before moving into the man's direct line of sight,

"Callen listen to me Kensi and the baby are going into surgery. The placenta had come unattached from the uterus so they're going to reattach it. They're doing everything they can, Callen but she's a fighter. And so is your baby"

The baby...Kensi..

Callen nodded numbly and the doctor observed him before turning to Nate and handing him the permission form.

"Callen sign this it's so they can do the surgery" Nate said speaking for the doctor and the agent in front of him nodded and Sam held the board while Callen signed it messily his hands shaking. None of them had ever seen him like this.

"She'll be fine G...they both will" Sam said as he handed back the form,

"I'll keep you updated" the doctor said before he turned and made his way back through the double doors.

**ncisla****ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**ncisla**nci************************************************

They sat and they waited, for hours and hours. It had been three in fact since the doctor had told them that they were rushing Kensi into theatre. Callen couldn't take much more. He couldn't wait much longer he'd never been in this position before. It was all new. He'd pushed people away for so long so he wouldn't get hurt and somehow Kensi had slipped through all of his barriers. Well more smashed through them really in true Kensi style.

But this was why he had done it. This was why he kept people away. Because he never wanted to be here again. Waiting..for his family. His wife and his baby..their lives were hanging in the balance. He could lose it all everything he had worked for. Everything that he lived for now. The worst possible situations were running through his head over and over. He couldn't breathe properly, all he could see was Kensi on the floor. Her blood. Her tears. Her hand clutching his shirt struggling to keep calm.

The team had stayed with him, waiting. Waiting for their agent like they had done every time one of them had been hurt and dragged to the hospital. They were already three hours into the surgery with no updates...they supposed that was a good thing. No news was good news ...right?

Callen was the first one to see the doctor when he walked back through the doors his surgical mask still on. He was off his feet in seconds walking towards him and met the man half way. Deeks was by his side the second after and the others joined them. The man spoke not needing Callen to prompt him,

"She made it, we've just finished and they've both pulled through well. Baby's heartbeat's nice and strong and mums doing great. We've just taken her into recovery you're more than welcome to come up and see her" They all finally sucked in a deep breath.

"The placenta didn't completely detach we'll run you through to post op and recovery later but she's going to have to take it a lot easier from now on. She lost a lot of blood so we've replenished it but we'll have to monitor her closely for a while. They're doing well though you should be very proud of them" Callen nodded feeling his eyes well up all over again,

"I am" he said and then looked to the team. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Go see your family G, we'll be in later"

**Here you gooooo!**

**So a couple of questions: One I've kind of started the sequel that I want to have for after this called Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen...so do you think I should go ahead and post some of it orrrr should I wait until I've finished this one or wait for until I've done a few more chapters? Please help**

**And would you guys like another (and last) part for this so nightmare part 4 or should I leave it here?**

**Please help ohhh and please let me know what you think of this one!**

**Thankyou**

**Nina xx**


	10. Coffee

** Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen **

**Coffee**

Senior Agent G Callen skipped down the stairs of the OSP building and grinned at the sight he was met as he stepped off the last one. Looking towards their desks he could see Kensi standing by the coffee machine sending a glare that could probably make grown men cry towards Deeks who stood in front of her a large plastic cup in his hand.

Sam stood next to him and it appeared that nearly for the first time in history Sam and Deeks were agreeing on something. As he walked closer he could see Deeks speaking to Kensi very slowly as if by some chance that was going to make her agree with him and his smile widened as he saw his wife grow angrier and angrier. Unfortunately for him however he was spotted by his partner and dragged into the action quicker than he had wanted to.

"G come here will you" Sam called and Callen moved towards the trio watching his wife who turned to look at him in outrage,

"Hi Sweetheart what's the problem" She glared at him this time not finding his little joke even slightly humorous. But it was Sam who answered him playing along,

"Well Honey your wife here, you know we should really tell her about us, wants coffee but we all know that pregnant women can't have coffee so if you'd like to give us a hand here before she kills us with one of these plastic stirrer things that would be appreciated" Callen laughed now as did Deeks but Kensi's serious expression remained the same and she was eyeing the coffee,

"Kens you know you can't have coffee" he said gently and she turned to him,

"I just want a sip"

"Yeah that's a big sip Kens" Deeks interjected holding up the jumbo sized cup.

"Oh come on you guys don't get to decide what I can and can't do" the others looked to Callen effectively telling him that he would be handling this one,

"No love we can't but you can and I know that you'll choose to do what's right by the baby" Kensi frowned and glowered at him,

"Are you saying I'm a bad mum" Callen laughed shaking his head,

"No Kens I'm not saying you're a bad mum" he reassured her,

"Just one sip" She pleaded for the last time,

"Alright ONE sip" Callen relented and Kensi gleefully looked towards Deeks who rolled his eyes,

"Savour it love because it's the last one for nine months" he said just as she reached for the cup but stopped mid motion before she turned towards him,

"Last one?" she asked frowning,

"Last one" he confirmed standing his ground and she sighed nodding before she took the cup and took a big sip of the caffeine goodness. Until at least Deeks began to it away. She followed it and Callen laughed before wrapping his arms around her pulling her away.

"no no no no no no no" Sam stepped in front of her chuckling and she sighed leaning back into her husband,

"Finnnee" she whined and the three of them laughed.

And when Deeks went to raise the large coffee cup to his lips he stopped abruptly as he caught his partners glare and then quickly put the cup back down on the bench before tipping it out and not drinking it in front of her. She nodded and Sam laughed before smacking him upside the head.

**Another chapter : )**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Oh and check out the sequel I've posted called Moments of Mr, Mrs and Mini G Callen! Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to everyone reading and those reviewing especially thanks!**

**Nina xx**


	11. Grandparents

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Grandparents**

G Callen closed the door of the car he'd _borrowed _from the office and looked into the car parked in the next spot over. He could see a couple of his things lying around the car along with the jacket Kensi had been wearing that day. He tried the door and sighed before letting his eyes scan the area. He spotted her effortlessly and took in the sight of his wife sitting on a large rock with her arms wrapped around herself bracing her body from the cold. He moved forward quickly and crossed the sand before easily climbing up onto the rocks. As he gripped one of the boulders it struck him that his pregnant wife really shouldn't be climbing at all anymore.

But his intention to make the suggestion to his wife faded in his mind quickly when he caught the expression on her face. He quickly made his way over the rock, careful not to slip on the puddles of water the larger waves had left behind. He could tell she was deep in thought, especially when she didn't acknowledge that she knew he was there until he was less than ten metres away from her. He sat behind her easing his body down and placed a leg on either side of her. She reflexively leant back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her feeling how cold she was.

"What ya doing out here baby?" Callen asked quietly his chin resting on her shoulder and his lips speaking into her ear. She leant into him further and took several quiet moments to answer,

"Our baby's not going to have any grandparents" Callen felt his heart clench at her statement and knew it wasn't the first time the thought had come to her...or him.

"I know sweetheart" he pulled her tighter against him,

"But you know what Kens?" She turned her head slightly towards him in acknowledgment,

"I think that Gibbs and Hetty and Ducky will make wonderful grandparents" and with his words she laughed and the warming sound flew on the wind. She snuggled back into him,

"I wish my Dad could see our baby. He always said that he couldn't wait for me to have kids" She said quietly and he nodded into her neck and pressed a kiss to her jaw before answering,

"He would be so proud of you honey" Callen said,

"So would yours" She said in reply and together they looked out at the wild ocean barely able to make out the horizon that blurred together with the stormy sky.

**Chapter 11 : ) Please review!**

**Sorry it's been a little while longer drowning in uni work but I'm getting there**

**Please review thankyou to weeping angel of fear for your review of chapter 10! You know how much it means to me...well I hope you do! : )**

**Nina xx  
><strong>


	12. Surprises

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen **

**Surprises**

She lay on her back her legs laid out in front of her crossed at the ankle. Her shirt was raised slightly exposing tanned skin that was covered in clear jelly. Her husband stood next to her gripping her hand and from the way he was shifting from one foot to the other she could tell he was nervous. Then again at least not like the first time they had been in this office.

The obstetrician turned to them and placed the wand back on Kensi's stomach,

"Alright listening closely and ...there it is" They both listened and then their eyes met in wonder. Kensi's eyes filled with tears and Callen's were a little glassy as well. He squeezed his wife's hand even more as they listened to their child's heartbeat. The rhythmic noise echoed around the room and the soon to be parents revelled in the sound.

"Now would you like to know the sex?" the woman asked still considering the image on the screen before her.

"Yes" Kensi said quickly excitement laced in her voice, however at the same time exactly Callen's mouth opened,

"No" He said simply and the two turned to look at each other. The obstetrician simply laughed quietly, it was certainly a ride walking these two through pregnancy. But she knew that they were going to be wonderful parents.

"G we have to know the sex. Then we can plan the baby's room and get everything we need, so we're ready"

"We can get the uni sex stuff you know like yellows and greens and come on Kens it's a surprise" He insisted,

"We never get surprises!" he added,

"We always get surprises" Kensi said in exasperation but her husband interrupted her before she could continue,

"Yeah but they're usually in the form of some bad guy with lots of friends and lots of guns. Kens this is a good surprise" he whined pleading his case,

"G I don't like surprises!" She said. But he looked down smiling at her,

"Yeah you do Kens" he said softly and she frowned at him but knew it was true. Sighing she turned back to the obstetrician,

"We'd like to keep it as a surprise, stop smirking G" She said bitterly,

"Stop pretending you don't like the idea" He said and she couldn't help but grin when he kissed her head and they looked back up at the screen watching their baby.

**Chapter 12 yay! : ) Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you**

**Nina xx**


	13. Definite Happiness part 1

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen **

**Definite happiness **

**Part one**

Agent Kensi Blye was known for being a calm, cool and composed woman. She knew how to handle herself in dangerous situations and she wasn't one for needing a knight in shining armour. Even if lately she had found that there were certainly some benefits to having one around.

On the second floor of the large, two story Callen abode a woman paced the length of the tiled, spacious bathroom surprised that the floor hadn't begun to wear away yet. Very suddenly she stopped in her tracks and clapped a shaky hand to her mouth. She squeezed her eyes closed silently willing the nausea to go away. A moment later with no success she turned swiftly on her heel diving for the toilet and emptied her stomach for about the fourth time that day. When she leant backwards thoroughly exhausted and stood up again she stopped in shock when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

The same wide, brown eyes and wavy, uncontrollable hair. But her skin was pale and sickly looking and she could see the sheen of perspiration on her forehead. A tremble racked her body and she staggered several steps to the corner of the bathtub sitting down. And only a second later she jumped nearly falling off the bathtub but this time it was in surprise,

"Kens?" She looked up and offered her concerned husband a small smile. She watched him let his bag fall from his shoulder and hit the ground and before she knew it he was crouching in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She could see the worry in his eyes and as he placed a hand on her leg his thumb caressing her skin she began to calm down.

"I don't know I feel sick" she said and let her husband pull her upwards. Before she knew what was happening she'd been swept up into his arms and she looped her arms around his neck as he walked back into their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he kissed her head,

"Kens you've got to rest, it's been a hell of a week. This case is heavy especially on you. We've hardly slept all week and you thought you were getting sick last week too, remember? Give your body a chance to get better" She nodded his words making sense and she let herself relax as his fingers ran through her hair,

"Otherwise we can go to the doctor's tomorrow morning" she glared at him and he chuckled down at his wife,

"Okay we'll see how you go shall we" she nodded,

"What can I do" Callen asked,

"Stay" Callen smiled gently and kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and climbed into bed beside her engulfing her in his arms.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow" she said seriously and he grinned remembering the fight he'd had on his hands that morning getting her to stay home which had ended with him ringing Hetty and leaving the house with the slam of the door behind him courtesy of a very, very angry wife.

"We'll see"

**I know it doesn't make too much sense right now but stay tuned for part 2**

**Oh and please review let me know if you can tell what it is about...thank you for reading!**

**Thank you so much to everyone for their support and especially **

**Morring1 for all of your support you have no idea how happy I was when I checked my emails this morning! Thank you very very very much!**

**And weeping angel of fear thank you so much! I hope you like this one ...I'll try to get the next one up today..thank you!**

**Nina xx**


	14. Definite Happiness part 2

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Definite happiness part 2**

Kensi had woken only to thrust her tired body out of bed and skid down the hall to the bathroom where she dropped to her knees praying she hadn't woken up her husband. Very quickly she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl in the corner of the room, feeling her stomach turn. Callen was however a senior agent after all and it probably would have been a bad reflection on his skills if he hadn't woken up from the activity in the room. She felt large, warm hands on her back, pulling her hair away from her face and massaging her neck gently. Once she was done she leant back into him letting herself relax.

"Doctors today" he said simply as he kissed the skin just below her ear and tightened his arms around her body when he felt her tense up,

"Doctors after work" Callen sighed,

"Kens please can you just let me take you to the doctors" he tried,

"After work, sure"

**Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancis**

Kensi smirked smugly at Callen and he glared playfully right back at her as she and Deeks turned to leave the room. Sam's smirk wasn't one too different from Kensi's as he watched his partner,

"Can't keep your agents in check Agent Callen" The man tore his eyes away from the door that his wife had disappeared out of to glare at his partner. But before he could say anything Sam simply shrugged,

"You can't win em' all G" he said wisely,

"Can you win any?" the agent asked seriously thinking of all the arguments or disagreements that he and Kensi had had over the last several months. Flicking them through his mind he could only count a select few where he had ended up getting his way. Sam looked pensive for a second as if he was reflecting back on the days when his wife had been pregnant before looking back to Callen,

"Not really" G snorted before shaking his head and turning to leave them room letting Sam follow him.

"Thanks Eric"

**Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancislancisla****Ncislancis**

The standard crime scene investigation had started off as per normal; fighting over the car keys, picking up doughnuts, laughing and sharing some witty banter like always. But it had turned sour at some point and looking back over the last couple of hours Deeks couldn't think of anything that could have made his partner's mood change so quickly he'd barely blinked. She'd gone from calm, joking and happy to snappy, intolerable and moody and for the life of him he couldn't think what he had done. Because usually it was him.

"Jesus Kens PMS much" he muttered as his partner turned away after she had snapped at him for the millionth time. He wasn't however expecting Kensi's eyes to narrow as she swivelled around to glare at him causing him to quickly shrink away avoiding the oncoming fight that he had no chance of winning. It was only as her partner smartly removed himself from the room that Kensi's eyes widened. She lifted her glove covered hands and began to count on her fingers

_Seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteen...twenty-sixth, twenty-seventh_

Kensi brought her wrist to her eyes checking the date on her watch and her eyes widened even more. No...Surely not. Kensi counted again in her head her eyes widening even further.

"Kens" Kensi spun around and smiled walking after Deeks hoping her partner hadn't noticed.

_Surely not._

**Part 2 of definite happiness! What do you think? There will probably be one more part before we get back to the good old one shots : )**

**But pretty please review I'm finding they're the best writing inspiration**

**Thank you**

**Nina xx**

**Ncislancislancisla**


	15. Definite Happiness part 3

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Definite happiness Part 3**

Special Agent Kensi Blye was known for being a calm, cool and composed woman. Dangerous situations she thrived for, damsel in distress she wasn't. On the second floor of the large, two story house the woman paced the length of the bathroom not realising the situation had many parallels to when she had done the same the day before. As she walked she twisted her hands together in front of her cringing at her sweaty palms.

She had been on edge all afternoon since she and Deeks had been at the crime scene. She'd thought of ordering him straight to a chemist or a supermarket but the thought of him knowing...well it wasn't Deeks knowing that was a problem..._if_ it was positive of course..but not yet...not before Callen..._if_ it was positive.

Kensi couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it. The vomiting, the queasiness, the no period! She was a woman. Weren't women supposed to know when this happened? Maybe she wasn't woman enough? Kensi frowned. Maybe it was because she ran around with a gun all day and looked at dead bodies and could take down grown men. Maybe it was because she had very few female friends and was surrounded by guys. Did that mean she wouldn't be a good mother?

She shook her head. She didn't even know if she was pregna—

She let her body drop down onto the bath tub placing her head in her hands. She couldn't be pregnant. Kensi Blye could not be pregnant.

Right?

But as she glared at the counter where _it _sat she couldn't help but know somewhere deep down that there was very, very little chance of an outcome that didn't involve diapers or crying. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a mother she did. She just didn't think it would happen this soon.

"Kens?" And like the day before Kensi very nearly fell off the bathtub. A fact that G was more than happy to point out,

"That's twice I've found you here Kens. Are you ready to go cause your appointment is in half an hour" he said leaning against the door frame smiling lightly at his wife. When she looked up at him though his brow creased and eyes narrowed in worry as he stepped further into the bathroom.

"Kens what's wrong?" he asked crouching before her. She almost cursed herself when her eyes involuntarily flicked up to the sink before she looked back at him. Of course he would notice and look. He was an agent..._idiot. _Callen stood after following her gaze and stepped towards the sink,

"Is that a..." his voice trailed off as he picked up the stick and turned back to her. His eyes widened and she watched him put all the pieces together before glancing back up at her.

"I don't know yet...have to wait three minutes" she said softly. He looked at her for a second longer before placing the stick back on the bench and moving back towards her. He kneeled on the tiles in front of her and she frowned as he placed his hands on her jean covered thighs and looked up at her curiously.

"What?" she asked softly,

"Do you...will you be..." he shook his head trying to put the words together in his head,

"Happy" she guessed and he nodded staring into her eyes. She gulped,

"Will you?" he glared at her smirking slightly no matter the serious situation,

"I totally asked you first" he said,

"But yes I'll be happy" he added a moment later when she didn't say anything,

"I'd love to have a baby with you Kens. Start a family" he explained earnestly. For a second she just stared at him and he back and then she let out a deep breath of relief and the corner of her lips turned upwards in a small smile,

"I'll be happy too" Callen grinned now,

"We're gonna have a baby?" he asked almost unsure but his voice was laced with pure excitement. She laughed at his sparkling eyes and shook her head,

"I don't know yet G" she said feeling her eyes well in happiness. He wanted a family. He wanted a baby. With her.

"I do" She stopped and looked at him,

"What?" she asked,

"You're pregnant Kens, we're having a baby" she stared at him unmoving, shell shocked. Callen grinned slightly at her frozen expression and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb quickly before reaching back and grabbing the white stick off the bench that he had read before. He flipped it up and held it between them so they could both see the little window that had the word pregnant in it. Callen watched his wife intently who read the stick and then looked at him only to look back down a second later. He tugged her gaze back up with a finger under her chin,

"I'm pregnant?" She breathed out and he nodded. Kensi's eyes welled and Callen grinned. Slowly a large smile stretched over Kensi's lips as well.

"We're pregnant G" he nodded and leaned forward until his lips met hers and he kissed her so passionately she had to grip his shoulders to not fall backwards into the bath tub.

"We're having a baby Kens!" he said against her lips and she laughed before kissing him again.

"I love you" he said seriously when he pulled back a moment later; staring into her eyes,

"I love you too" she replied happily and then grinned even wider when she felt his hand slip under her shirt and caress her skin.

Over their baby.

**That's it for definite happiness. Realllllllly hope you liked it!**

**And please review to let me know, can't wait to read them!**

**Thank you all**

**Nina xoxo**


	16. Stairs, Naps and Undies

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Stairs, naps and undies**

Kensi ever so slowly made her way up the stairs of her house. She was exhausted and cursed her husband for picking such a beautiful house that he knew she'd love.

It even sounded stupid in her mind.

But as she climbed up them one step at a time with her hand on her aching lower back she almost gave up and considered the steps wondering how comfortable they'd be. Shaking her head she sighed as she finally got up them. Walking into her and G's bedroom she checked the clock.

She had about two hours before G came home from work. She smiled realising it was all timed perfectly. She'd have a quick nap just for an hour or so and then get up and start to get ready for the dinner that G was taking her out too. Kensi climbed onto the bed after flicking the fan off and lay down setting her alarm for an hour's time.

Ten minutes later of tossing and turning and Kensi sighed opening her eyes and raised a hand to fan herself down. Another five minutes later and Kensi had pulled her shirt over her head and tugged her track suit pants off in a rather unladylike fashion. She really didn't care though and would have to remember to thank her husband for buying the beautiful two story house that no one could see into.

Thankfully she was out in about five minutes flat.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA**

Two hours and fifteen minutes later G Callen walked into the house. It was silent. Callen frowned and checked his watch. He dropped his bag quietly wondering if his wife was sleeping. It wouldn't be the first time. He smiled thinking of all the times and places Kensi had fallen asleep during the pregnancy.

Callen silently made his way up the stairs and when he stood at the doorway to his bedroom he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. There she was spread out in the middle of their bed a pillow between her knees and her large bump very visible since she had no shirt on...or pants he noticed.

He treaded forward quietly and slowly kneeled on the bed and then over his wife marveling at the fact she hadn't woken up yet. He thought about leaving her knowing how exhausted she was but knew that if he didn't wake her she'd kill him so he leant forward until his lips very gently brushed across her shoulder. He sat up quickly dodging her hand that swatted him away in her slumber. But he kissed her again and then made his way up her neck, along her jaw to her lips. By the time his lips pressed against hers her eyes had opened sleepily and she was smiling. He kissed her again,

"I like these baby" he said and for a moment she wondered what it was he was talking about. That was until, at least, she felt him fiddling with the hem of her underwear. Her face flushed red and she groaned loudy causing him to smirk at her expression. When she tried to get up he pushed her back down and instead she covered her face with her hands,

"Nooooo you weren't supposed to see them!" Kensi cried in embarrassment,

"They're maternity knickers they're supposed to be more comfortable" she explained and he laughed at her mortified tone and leant down to kiss her.

"Do you still want to go to dinner?" she nodded at him knowing he'd already made the reservations and she really needed to get out of the house,

"Good then get up and get dressed and let me take you and your big knickers out to dinner" he dodged the pillow this time that flew at his head before laughing and heading into the bathroom.

"I love you!" he called back to her

**Chapter 16 hope you like!**

**Please review and I'll put another up**

**Thank you**

**Nina xx**


	17. Revenge

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Revenge**

"What's she doing?" Sam asked no one in particular,

Callen glanced up at his partners' voice only to frown when he caught the expressions of the two men that sat across from him. Swiveling around in his chair Callen's eyebrows shot up when his eyes found his very own wife. His wife that was stalking towards them with some sort of skin coloured material in her hands. It was then that Callens eyes flickered up to catch their boss leaning against the railing above them with a sparkle in her eye.

Kensi's boots clicked on the stone floor as she walked passed Nate who was leaning against her desk and kept walking until she stood in front of Deeks. The agent leaned back taking in his partner who still looked decidedly angry at him. Who was he to know that he shouldn't have told her that she was particularly grouchy that morning? It had ended with Kensi stalking off in the opposite direction from him and he hadn't seen her since.

"Put this on" she commanded and her no nonsense voice abruptly dragged Deeks out of his thoughts. He stared at her and then at the...vest thing...she had in her hands.

"What?" he asked

"Put it on Deeks" they could all tell her patience was wearing thin and she was a second away from yelling at him. Callen frowned though as he took in his wife from behind, what was she up to?

"Is that a...pregnancy suit?" Sam asked a laugh in his voice and Callen saw Nate double take before grinning as well. He bit the inside of his mouth as Deeks blanched and stared at Kensi. She however threw an icy glare at Sam who backed off hoping to disappear from her radar,

"Kensi I'm not putting on a fat suit" Deeks said eyeing his partner warily,

"OH SO I _AM _FAT" Deeks jumped violently at her voice and stared at her in horror but it was at that moment that Callen ducked his head to hide his grin and met Hetty's eyes again in amusement. He'd had Kensi yell at him more times than he could count during the pregnancy so far so he knew then and there that she wasn't really angry at Deeks.

"no..no Kens you're not..." her intense glare shut him up though as he tried to back track,

"put...the...suit...on...now" Kensi's voice was deadly quiet and Deeks gulped before turning his head to Sam who was regarding the whole situation with trepidation and gave him a look that said something along the lines of I'm not helping you if you don't. Deeks sighed and looked at Kensi again. Was she seriously serious?

"DEEKS!' the second time she yelled had Deeks out of his seat in seconds and catching the heavy skin-coloured pregnancy suit that Kensi thrust into his arms.

He regarded it with something akin to horror but one glance up at Kensi had him placing his arms through the holes. Kensi stalked around to his back and zipped it up. Callen, Nate and Sam couldn't do anything to hide their sniggers and Callen caught the delighted sparkle in his wife's eye telling him how much she was enjoying herself.

Kensi walked back around to Deeks front who stood very awkwardly she went to say something but unfortunately for her she dissolved into giggles when she caught sight of her partner front on. Deeks stared in horror at his partner before glaring at her.

But she didn't notice. The woman was in hysterics. Her laughter echoed through the office loudly and Sam, Nate and Callen couldn't help but laugh along with her. Kensi clutched onto Callens desk for support trying to not fall over as she laughed. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she laughed and laughed.

When she stood up again Kensi lost it again but this time Deeks walked towards her.

"You're a dead woman walking Kensi Blye"

"Well you're a fat woman talking Marty Deeks" She laughed out.

"HEY!" Deeks yelled pointing up to the balcony where Eric, Nell and Hetty stood. It was Eric however that Deeks yell was aimed at and the team looked up to see Eric with phone in hand. A second later Deeks had the suit off and was stalking up the stairs after promising Kensi there would be no doughnuts for the rest of her pregnancy. To which she scowled at.

"I love you you're the best partner ever" She called but he simply waved her off making her laugh all over again.

**Chapter 17 for youuu hope you like**

**I really hope it's not too out of character I wasn't so very sure of this one but thought it was a bit of fun and who knows what Kensi could do when her hormones are flowing and she's bored in the office.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks Nina**

**xoxo**


	18. Wrong Thing To Say

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Wrong thing to say**

"Whoa Kens you're getting fat"

Callen and Sam stopped in their tracks their eyes widening. Slowly the two men turned on their heels standing side by side. Sure it was a joke. Sure the old Kensi..the unpregnant, unhormone pumped, pre baby bump Kensi may have rolled her eyes and given Deeks a good hearted slap and maybe the silent treatment for an hour or so but this Kensi...it wasn't going to end well.

"Baby he didn't mean that" Callen was quick to interject making Deeks look up from where he was still smiling. He quickly turned from his senior agent to his partner who had the worst expression, he'd ever seen on somebody's face, painted on hers.

"No Kens I was joking...I...It...It's a good thing isn't it?" Deeks stumbled out looking back towards G who shrugged slightly letting Deeks know that he was happy his wife's stomach was indeed growing.

Looking back to Kensi she was staring at the chocolate in her hands that G and Sam had picked up for her on the way in.

"No love eat it he didn't mean that, you're pregnant Kens not fat" but nonetheless Kensi placed the chocolate down looking at it in disgust.

"I'm fat. This is not what pregnant looks like, this is fat" Both Sam and Deeks' expressions creased into confusion. She definitely didn't look fat. Kensi was pregnant, glowing pregnant. She was the epitome of pregnancy.

Callen however had learned well and was trained to deal with the pregnant not fat Kensi and barely blinked at her statement.

"No Kens you're pregnant. It's good it means our baby is growing bigger and healthier" he said simply but she arched an eyebrow at him,

"This is your fault you got me fat" usually a comment about their baby growing well was enough to drag her back to reality and realise that what she was saying was nonsense but it seemed he was out of luck this time.

"No I got you pregnant there's a difference" he said slowly, watching her. But they were saved by the bell and the quartet looked up when they heard Eric's whistle pierce through the low noise of the office. Kensi was the first to leave getting up and stalking away from her desk towards the stairs with a scowl on her face,

"For someone who's put on so much weight she can sure move fast" Deeks muttered but his eyes widened to the size of golf balls when the woman in question turned and glared at him so fiercely he felt his blood run cold. She turned again and stomped up the stairs not looking back. The blonde agent flinched when Sam's hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"You are an idiot" Callen said shaking his head before following his wife and Sam shook his head leaving Deeks feeling like an idiot with a death wish. That was soon to be filled.

**Little office tension : ) all caused by hormones hehe**

**Hope you liked it! Please send me a quick review**

**Thanks**

**Nina xoxo**


	19. Team Appointment

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Team Appointment**

"Yeah Kens" Callen said into the phone after checking the ID,

"G, Margaret just rang me, the obstetrician, she said there's been some mistake with the booking for the ultrasound and now the only free time is in five minutes" Callen blinked for a second processing the words his wife had blurted out almost before he'd answered the call,

"Um alright ...where are you?" he questioned,

"About ten minutes away from the hospital, where are you?" she asked,

"About fifteen. See you there?" he asked her and he could almost hear her smile,

"See you there" she replied before she hung up the phone. Callen looked towards his partner who was awaiting the news.

"Lunch is on me if you can get me to LA General in five" Sam laughed incredulously and then looked at Callen realising he was serious. Sam rolled his eyes but laughed shaking his head,

"You don't ask for much do ya' G? And that'll be tomorrow's lunch as well right?" Callen laughed nodding and then gripped the door as Sam made a dangerous u turn and they sped off in the opposite direction.

Callen grinned at his partner when eight and a half minutes later they sped into the car park.

"Time to use the job I think G" Callen frowned confused but grinned a second later when Sam flashed his NCIS badge to the parking inspector who waved them into the hospital. When the senior agents hit the elevator Sam turned to Callen,

"Kensi wasn't exaggerating after all" he smirked,

"What?" Callen asked defensively,

"You're nervous" Sam accused before eyeing his partners hands that were being wrung together in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and Callen glared at him,

"Weren't you?" the nervous agent challenged and Sam shrugged before smiling,

"You'll be a good Dad G" Callen stared at his partner for a moment before a large smile broke out onto his face. He wondered how much Kensi had been speaking to Sam and if she'd hinted to him about his fathering concerns. Then again Sam was his partner and apart from Kensi probably knew him better than anyone. Better than himself.

"You think?" he asked almost quietly and Sam just nodded as the elevator dinged,

"I know" Sam said with finality before he gave his partner one last genuine smile and stepped off the elevator. Callen didn't have much more time to ponder Sam's words as he stepped out behind the man and spotted his wife standing not far away bouncing on her heels. It took Deeks to turn her towards them and she grinned in relief when she saw them.

When Kensi turned towards the desk she hesitated and just as Callen was about to ask her why she turned back eyeing Sam and Deeks. She looked at him for a second before turning back towards their partners,

"Do you guys want to come in?" she asked and Callen stared at her for a moment before smiling and turning to Sam and Deeks himself,

"Really?" Sam asked and Kensi grinned before nodding,

"Yeah you guys should meet your future godchild" Callen swung an arm around Kensi's shoulders as they watched the two grown men in front of them gape like fish out of water.

"God child?" Deeks squeaked out and it was Callen who nodded this time,

"Yeah we've talked about it and we want you too to be god fathers. I mean there'll be two more but we want you too first" they all stood there for several more moments, at least until Kensi's patience ran out,

"So will you!" she asked and Callen could hear the tinge of nervousness in her voice. But she was quickly reassured when both men smiled nodding causing her to leap forward wrapping both her arms around their necks pulling them in for a hug.

"Course we will Kens" Sam promised and finally when they all pulled back and Kensi managed to wrangle her nerves and emotions back together she turned back to the receptionists desk and one father and two godfathers followed all quite chuffed with themselves and even more excited about what was happening.

"Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Turner" Kensi said to the receptionist. The woman smiled and asked her for her name,

"Callen, c..a..double l...e...n.." All three men grinned as it was rarely they heard Kensi go by the name Callen and Sam and Deeks were reminded that it was only her work that she didn't use it at.

"Lovely, and can I have the father's name please" Callen frowned when Kensi turned around for a second a mischievous sparkle in her eye and a small smirk playing on her lips. When she turned back to the woman Callen watched her shift her weight from foot to foot and play with her hair as if she was nervous. And if it hadn't been for what she had said next he might have been proud of her undercover acting skills,

"Actually I'm not sure" she answered the woman tentatively and to Callen's right Deeks choked on air while the receptionist's eyes widened to an abnormal size. To the woman's credit however she quickly recovered and maintained her professional composure smiling and nodding back to Kensi.

"No worries just take a seat and Dr Turner will be with you shortly" Callen shook his head subtly at his trouble making wife as she walked past him a mischievous, satisfied smile on her face.

**Fun with the team**

**Please reviewww!**

**Thankyou to everyone especially Daughter of Anarchy and Weeping Angel of Fear for your reviews over the last couple of chapters!**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xoxo**


	20. Stuck

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Stuck**

"G!" G Callen's head snapped up at the sound of his wife's voice bellowing down the stairs and he quickly pushed his chair backwards and stood up from the kitchen table where he had been going through some files. He headed for the staircase skipping up them three at a time his heart beating a little too fast.

"Kens. What's wrong? Is it that baby...Did he move...or she? What happened? Are you sick, hurt what?" Kensi just stared at her husband, who had burst through the bathroom door,

"G!" She said almost yelling but effectively silencing him. She reached up and stretched out a hand to him,

"I can't get out" And this time it was him who simply stared at her for a second,

"G" she prompted shaking her hand at him but instead of reaching forward and grasping it he repeated her words,

"You can't get out?" when she nodded a small smirk grew on his lips and she glared before he began to laugh,

"Callen get me out!" She whined but he just shook his head grinning and calmly leaning back against the sink.

"I will kill you" she threatened,

"From there?" he teased, laughter in his voice,

"I'll call Sam or Deeks or HETTY!" she said and he raised an eyebrow,

"How?" she just glared at him again and he shrugged and began to walk laughing at his wife. He felt the water on his back from where she kicked her foot drenching the back of his pants. It was her turn to laugh.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of this pregnancy!" she threatened and he swivelled on his heel before kneeling beside the bath tub,

"You wouldn't do that to me Kens" but she just grinned and nodded. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips. And as soon as they pulled back he gently pulled her very beautiful body and one very large baby bump out of the water before wrapping a fluffy, white towel around her.

**Another little chapter. I wanted to do one with just G and Kensi thought they needed one for themselves.**

**Let me know what you think please!**

**Nina xoxo**

**p.s thank you to everyone who has reviewed**


	21. Needs

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen **

**Needs**

She needed sex.

It was as simple as that.

No it wasn't! She could hear her mind shouting at her,

It was 8:30 in the morning she was supposed to be getting dressed for work in half an hour. She groaned. She was sick and tired of the hormones.

They made her hungry, they made her cry, they made her clingy, they made her needy...in more ways than one. Kensi shook her head and pulled on her jeans. Once she'd finished putting her make up on and brushed her teeth once again after she threw up once again! she walked back out into the bedroom.

Stopping abruptly she was met with a sight that had her lip between her teeth.

In front of her was her husband standing facing away from her in front of the cupboards. She let her eyes run over him and bit down just that little bit harder. He was only half dressed leaving his bare back and broad shoulders very visible to her,

Before she could stop herself Kensi crossed the room and snaked her arms around his waist. Callen turned around grinning down at her,

"Have a nice shower" he asked and she nodded but instead of answering him she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to her husband's. Callen instinctively reciprocated gathering her tighter in his arms. Kensi moved her arms up to loop them around his neck but soon dragged one of her hands down his chest as he deepened the kiss. When Callen turned her so he had her against the cupboard she groaned into his mouth.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Finally he pulled back,

"Kens...we're gonna be late" he breathed out between the kisses that he was placing along her jaw. She let her head fall back and tightened her legs around him rubbing herself against him slightly and she smirked when she heard the strangled groan that escaped his lips,

"Screw it" she heard him mutter and then gripped his shoulders as he swivelled around hiking her further up his body before laying her back on the bed and climbing on top of her. He kissed her again and she felt his fingers searching for the buttons on her shirt. Before she knew it the clothes that she had washed and ironed only the night before lay crumpled on the ground but she had no care in the world. The one and only thing she focused on were Callen's lips on her chest and the button on his jeans that she was trying to undo.

When they were finally in the same state of undress Callen pulled her higher up on the bed and she gasped loudly as he entered her in one smooth movement. She bit down on her lip but her husband quickly tugged at it with his own before kissing her again.

"G" She gasped and he groaned when she moved her hips. His hands caressed her skin and tangled in her hair. Her hand gripped his shoulder and her nails scratched his back which only caused him to go faster.

"Kensi" he groaned into her mouth before kissing her neck and tracing her collarbone.

Several minutes later Callen rolled off his wife lying beside her. His hand found hers and he threaded their fingers together. They were both breathing heavily and out of the corner of her eye she saw G let his head fall sideways a wide grin on his face,

"I love your hormones"

**Chapter 21 for you guys... : )**

**Hope you like it...just another part of pregnancy **

**Please review!**

**Nina xx**


	22. Not So Easy

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Not So Easy**

"Why hello sexy" Kensi jumped sharply and spun around almost losing her balance,

"G!" She exclaimed frowning but thankful he had caught her before she'd slipped over. Once she was standing steadily upright again Callen stepped back again leaning on the frame of the shower,

"Did you have a reason for scaring the hell out me Agent Callen?" he grinned at her voice and her perfectly raised eyebrow,

"I was just thinking that I'd join you" he said smirking slightly but frowned when she shook her head. He held his hands out asking her why and pouting childishly which made her snort in mirth. In reply all he got was her left hand raised in front of his face holding a pink razor. He leant back and looked up at her,

"I've seen you shave your legs before Kens" he said wondering what the problem was. He watched her brow crease,

"No I need all the room I can get" He tried to stop himself from grinning, he tried...and he failed. And he ended up with a glare making him turn away and head to the sink where he hoisted himself up onto it watching his beautiful wife struggle to reach over her belly to her legs.

He tried not to laugh…and he failed.

After watching his wife sit on the shower floor and glare at him when he opened his mouth with a small piece of advice he finally shook his head at the very frustrated, very pregnant Kensi and finally stripped his clothes off and made his way into the shower,

"G!" She exclaimed but his lips cut her off as they descended on hers. She sighed and felt her body relax in her husband's arms. Once they broke apart he sat her down on the ledge in the shower and knelt down himself. He kissed her knee and she grinned a little.

Five minutes later her legs were as smooth as silk and a one Mr. G Callen had made his wife a very happy woman. When she pulled back from beneath the stream of water and his lips, she rested her head against his while he settled his hands on her stomach,

"You are never to tell anyone about this ever" he smirked at her serious voice before shaking his head at his wife,

"Even I'm not that stupid. I have a feeling you know how to hide bodies a lot better than I do" he said and she grinned at him before she kissed him soundly again.

**A little tale about Kensi and Callen**

**Hope you like!**

**Please review**

**Nina xx**


	23. Feathers and Dust

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen**

**Feathers and Dust**

Callen sighed as he walked into the OPS centre not looking forward to the conversation with Hetty he was about to have. The one where he was going to inform her that their suspect had gotten away and that they were back to square one. Callen rolled his aching shoulder as he walked past the desks towards the stairs. It was when he was several steps past them that Agent G Callen stopped mid step. He paused for a second before he backed up and turned to his right to stand in the entrance of the area where their desks were. His eyes widened and brow creased in confusion and annoyance,

"Hey did you tell Hett...whoa" Sam stood beside Callen who was yet to speak the two of the surveying the scene in front of them,

"Deja vu" Sam said and Callen nodded,

"Yeah"

"Hey guys what are you doi-...what the hell?" Deeks almost yelled as he stood on the other side of Callen,

"Who did this?" Deeks asked outraged as he looked at the desks.

"Don't know" Callen said as he took in his own desk. Things were stacked atop of it and all the drawers had been opened making him frown even more. He didn't take kindly to people rustling through his things. He was a personal person by nature. Sam and Deeks' desks were similar although theirs appeared to have already been cleaned.

It was then that Nate appeared from around the corner heading towards the coffee machine and smiling slightly as he took in their expressions,

"Another one of your experiments Nate?" Callen asked,

"Wrong again" the psychologist said with a smile picking up a paper cup. He smiled thinking back to the last time they'd tried to blame the office move on him.

"Hetty aga-" Callen began to say with finality but stopped cringing as he realised the woman had managed to do the exact same thing as last time,

"Not this time Mr Callen" the operations manager said with a small smile on her face from behind him. Deeks' brow creased,

"Then wh-"

"Hey guys" a cheery voice said from behind them and the three turned in unison to take in a flushed Kensi Blye carrying a rubbish bin,

"Hey Kens" Callen said carefully, his confusion building as he took in his tired wife,

"What are you doing?" he asked her and she shrugged,

"I was just giving the place a bit of a clean I was bored" she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"You...cleaning?" Deeks dead panned and his tone made his partner send a nasty glare towards him,

"Kens where's my stuff?" Sam asked his hands pointing to his desk that was clear.

"In your drawers your desk was so cluttered" she said before she grinned and swivelled on her heel continuing on her way albeit a little slower than normal. The three men just watched her go in confusion,

"I believe they call it nesting" a voice said from behind them and they turned to Nate,

"What?" Callen asked but not before he caught a knowing smile spread on Sam's face,

"Nesting" Nate said again,

"The pregnant woman often prepares the environment around her for her children" A small smile grew on Callen's lips once Hetty had explained his wife's behaviour. She was preparing for the baby, their baby.

"Like a bird...building a nest"

"I do believe that is where the term comes from Mr Deeks" the woman said and they watched Kensi walking back towards them with a box this time.

"Nesting...waddling. It's all a bit coincidental" Sam snorted at Deeks' association and Callen just shook his head at the man. As far as he was concerned he loved that Kensi was 'nesting' and even more so that she was more 'waddling' than 'walking' now due to her growing belly. Not that they'd ever say it to her face.

**Little chapter for you guys I hope you like it :) **

**Love to know what you think :)**

**Thank you,**

**Nina xx**


End file.
